Murder Murder Murder
by IllShipAnything
Summary: Says it all in the title, but, Sterek/Fun Peter/Fun Stiles/Moody Derek/Halloween-ish fic/Rated M for slightly gruesome content but nothing too bad


New story **sterek** lets wing it. I stopped watching at season 3 and this will be an AU anyway. Halloween fic I guess since it's October

* * *

 _"You're toxic I'm slipping under..!"_ Stiles sang-shouted as he cut another arm away from a torso. _"With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride."_ He sang as he sensually dance around the dead body. Our dancing man was dressed in blue plastic trousers, a plastic apron, no shirt and boots that were 2 sizes too big for him, these were a pair of his murder boots.

This is Stiles Stillinski, as you may be wondering, is a professional hit man; having only 3 well-off clients he surprisingly made more than enough to live a comfortable life and the thrill of the job gave him a lot of satisfaction. He was an above average intelligent guy with an obsession for the less finer things in life, such as hiding and dismembering bodies.

Right now he was cutting up the body of a werewolf that one of his clients had murdered 'by accident' this morning, by now it was late afternoon and he was alone in a plastic covered plain room. Stiles was glad he didn't have to be the one to kill this werewolf, humans he could kill with ease but werewolf's anyways gave him a problem or two.

5 hours later, the body had been burnt, buried and our anti hero was cleaning off the last of the dirt from him. He was now quite tired and watched the blood run down the drain of the sink with empty eyes. "I need a new job." He muttered at the dark swirls of water.

Picking up his keys he left his clients house just as a black camaro pulled up, it was badass and loud, fifty percent of what he knew Derek Hale to be. As expected Derek stepped out and ran his eyes over Stiles, they both knew that Stiles being here had meant Derek's Uncle had, once again, done something he probably should not have. "Who?" Was the only word to leave that dreamboats mouth. Stiles rolled the keys in his hand as he gazed at Derek.

"'Who' what? Me and Peter were just having a late dinner." Stiles said knowing he was antagonising Derek. It worked as the taller, muscular man pushed past Stiles with a hard shoulder hit. Stiles spun into it and watched Derek march into the house. Stiles smiled evilly, now having something to do other than go home.

He followed behind Derek quietly, but knew the wolf could hear him following. These rare encounters were always very entertaining for Stiles.

"Peter you dumb fuck." Derek said as he turned a corner into an open room that Peter Hale, a much older man who did not give a single fuck about anything, sat calmly watching a small woman pedicure his feet.

"Hm." Peter hummed not taking his eyes away from the work in front of him. "Dumb isn't the word I'd use to describe myself. 'Handsome' maybe, or 'fun loving' I would say." Peter spoke.

"Who saw? Who was it?" Derek demanded. "You know I hate spontaneous killings, how can I keep shit together if you're away fucking it up?" Derek ranted.

"Language." Stiles chimed, he had walked into the room and was now sitting by Peter and the woman.

"Fuck off Stillinski." Derek growled, clearly annoyed at the carefree couple in front of him. "And why bring that mess here, fucking trash human." Derek snarled as he looked Stiles up and down, judging him. Stiles looked off to the side, at the woman tensely scrubbing Peter's feet.

Stiles came here for entertainment, not to be bitched at. "Stiles is practically family. _Do not insult my guest, Nephew_." Peter scolded, his voice gravelly and obviously angered by Derek's last statement. Stiles and Peter had always gotten on ever since Peter had watched Stiles stick a hunting knife into another mans throat 6 years ago. However, Derek and Stiles had always had a rocky relationship; whenever Derek saw Stiles it had meant another public mess for him to deal with.

Derek's hate for him though didn't stop the raging crush that Stiles harboured for him though, even now as Derek was in yet another rage Stiles' eyes ran over the tanned, muscled, hairy body that belonged to Derek Hale. He would climb that man like a tree, Stiles thought as blood rushed all through his body.

"Stiles will run you through who he was and what it meant. I'm tired." Peter said in a baby voice. Stiles while trying not to laugh at the older mans whining, watched Derek visibly start to shake with rage.

"I swear to God I will kill him if you leave me here with him." Derek said and Stiles scoffed, as did Peter.

"Good luck with that." Peter mocked. "Julia, thank you that will be all." Peter dismissed the woman, standing he tightened his red robe and looked between the two other men. "Goodnight fellas." He smiled.

* * *

TBC (maybe)


End file.
